Kaoru's Moving Castle
by Pandora Hearts in Wonderland
Summary: The title says it all. If you haven't see Howl's Moving Castle, GO SEE IT NOW, THEN READ THIS. Kaoru x Hikaru. OC/Kyoya later on. M 'cuz of slight yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ~!**

**So, I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy with school …and homework …and crap like that.**

**Anyway, I'm back now, along with a few friends from Wonderland.**

_**Xerxes/Hatter :Hello there, my lovelies~**_

**Oh god, not you!**

…

**Anyway, here it is!**

_Hikaru POV :_

This was becoming tedious. I have been looking for a place to stay for about 2 days, and have found nothing. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, hoping to talk to Haruhi. '_**Damn, no bars. '**_I became frustrated, and threw my phone at a nearby tree.

I don't know why I thought there would be a place to stay in a forest, but now I don't know how to get out. '_**Ugh, I'm gonna die here', **_I thought, silently weeping.

Out of nowhere, I see what looks to be a small cottage. It was made of what seemed to be a very dark wood. '_**Maybe I can use a phone there …'**_

I knock on the door, which opens by itself. "Hello? " I ask in the darkness. I try and find my way around, hoping to find a light switch.

Behind me, I notice a small flame. '_**Good, I'm freezing.'**_I throw a log on top of it, and the flame gets bigger. "Hey kid, what are you doing in here? " said a voice. I screamed .'_**Th-the fire TALKS!? '**_ "What …are you? "I asked, still shaking. The fire had two eyes and a mouth. "I am the great and powerful fire demon, Calcifur!"(Woo hoo! Calcifur!)

'He's not _**that **_bad, he's kinda cute.' "Um, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, I was hoping for a place to stay?" I asked. "Oh, I'm not sure that Master Kaoru would like visitors "

Someone opened the door, so I ducked behind the fireplace. I peeked over just a little bit. It was a man, but I couldn't see his face. He had orange hair, and was wearing all black. He was slightly muscular. '_**He's kinda sexy.' **_I thought, blushing slightly.

I hid back in a corner. I heard the footsteps stop. I could feel his eyes on me. I heard a dark voice.

"Who is there. Show yourself. "

**Ohoho, a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. :) I should have the next chapter posted sometime next week, or earlier if I get at least 5 reviews. Accept my challenge?**

_**Xerxes/Hatter: Until then, shall I give you a kiss?**_

**Wha -? GET OUT OF MY STORY! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**MY LOVELIES ~! **_Goodness, it has been too long! But you can blame my teachers for that. They have been giving me tests like every two days! Also, I've been trying to finish the series, 'Durarara!' If any of you like that series, tell me in a nice little review. Also, to the three people who have reviewed, I thank you! Anywho! Back to the story, enjoy ~!

Hikaru POV

_"Oh crap! Did he really see me!? "_ I thought, covering my mouth to silence any breathing. I heard footsteps approaching me, when suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Calcifur, I know that someone is here. I can smell it, " he pinched his nose, "ugh, and it smells like too much cologne. " Well geez, it's not like your house smells any better. In fact, how dare he make fun of me! I would tell him off, but he might kill me, or make his fiery demon thing swallow me whole. I shuddered at the mere thought.

"It's not my fault Master Kaoru! That human behind the couch just waltzed in here, and started touching everything! "said Calcifur, his arms waving madly. Kaoru smirked.

"Behind the couch, eh? " he said. And before I knew it, I heard a loud _'whoosh '_ and the couch split into two pieces! I turned my head, and saw Kaoru standing there, with a very large sword.

He did not look happy.

"So, you think it's ok to sneak into one's house? " Kaoru asked, his brow furrowed, and the grip on his sword tightening.

I put my hands in front of me, afraid I might be smacked. "No please, sir! I have been wandering for several days, and I just thought that I could live here for a while, that's all! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! " I shouted, tears coming to my eyes. Kaoru's expression seemed to soften. He lowered his sword.

"Alright. " Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders.

…

'_What!? ' _I thought. How can it be that easy!?

"To be honest, though, "Kaoru said, sitting in the chair by Calcifur, "Calcifur and I haven't really had guests before, so sorry if we turn out to be bad hosts. "

"No, "I said, still shaking from shock, "it's ok, thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to be your guest. " Kaoru gave me a funny look. Then he smiled.

"Oh no, you're not technically our guest. "said Kaoru crossing his legs. "You broke into my house, don't think you're not going to pay a price." He was rocking on the chair now. "Yep, I've decided. From this day forward, you shall be our maid. Right, Calcifur?" The fire demon shrugged. "As long as he doesn't try to put my flame out. "

This isn't that bad. I have a place to stay, and I'll have food and shelt-

…wait, did he say maid?

**DONE! *gives self silent cheer * So, whatcha think? Leave some pretty reviews for me! Also, check out my friends profile, animefreak721. She's been so nice to me! I'll try to update as soon as I get some free time.**

**BYES! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So I know a lot of you are looking at this and going, "WTF THIS STORY'S SHORT ENOUGH ALREADY! "(I'm looking at you, , you know who you are. ) But I'm drawing a blank on what I should do next. Should Hikaru be dressed as a maid in the next chapter? Or should he call Haruhi for help? Or sneak out? Tell me please! I need some help, and only you guys can do it! **_


End file.
